Window
by ArcherGirl12
Summary: This is a four-shot of Percabeth from when they met to when they finally get together. AU. Disclaimer: Rick Riordan would write on fanfiction, would he? Nope, I just own the plot...
1. One Shot

Year 1999

6 year old Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth! Wake up! It's moving day!"

I opened my eyes, and jump out of bed. Today is moving day! I brushed my teeth and ran downstairs.

When I got to Daddy, I jumped up and down shouting, "Yay! This is so exciting! Wait... where are we moving to again?"

Daddy chuckled, "We're moving to New York City, buddy."

We ate some yummy pancakes and cleaned up some things from our house before we left. Daddy put our suitcases in our car and he drove us to the airport.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Not yet kiddo," Daddy said.

"Are we there yet?" I asked again.

"Not yet Annabeth," Daddy laughed.

When we got there, we saw big, giant planes. I never went on a plane before!

After we got into the plane, I sat down beside Daddy and the plane took off after a while.

I looked outside the window, the city got smaller and smaller until we were touching the clouds. All I could see was white fluff.

"It's so cool!" I said.

Daddy smiled at me, "Yes it is, kiddo"

"How long is this trip going to be?" I asked him.

"Almost six hours," he told me.

"Isn't that a looooong time," I said.

"It is honey, but to pass some time you could watch tv, or read a book, or draw some houses."

My eyes lit up, I love drawing houses!

~About 6 hours later~

By now I was covered in my drawings of houses.

"Daaaddddy are we there yet?" I asked Daddy.

The voice from the speaker answered for me, "Hello passengers, we are now landing in New York City, we hoped you enjoyed your flight."

After the plane had landed, we got our suitcase and Daddy drove us to our new home.

"We're here Annabeth!" said Daddy excitedly.

I looked at our new house, it was so pretty!

There were some windows, greek style columns (I drew them a lot in my house drawings), nicely white painted fences and a big, white garage door. We went into the house and we saw my room. It was really big, bigger than my old room. There was even a beautiful window!

"Isn't it nice Daddy?" I said.

"Yes, it's very nice. But, I don't think they should've put a window right across our neighbors window, it invades your privacy," he frowned.

I thought a little, "But Daddy, what if our neighbor could be my friend?"

"Maybe, Annabeth, maybe."

~A few hours later~

Daddy and I helped the moving people moves our furniture. After, we finished placing most of our furniture and the moving people left, the doorbell rang. But my Daddy was still moving furniture upstairs. I know that Daddy had told me not to answer the door when he wasn't home but, he is home isn't he?

I opened the door. There in front of me was a woman with dark brown hair and pretty blue eyes. The woman was with a boy who looked about my age. He had blue-green eyes that looked like the sea.

Daddy came downstairs. He greeted them, "Hi, I'm Frederick Chase and this is my daughter Annabeth."

The woman smiled kindly, "I'm Sally Jackson and this is my son Percy."

The boy made a small wave.

"Please, come in," my dad said to them.

While our parents were talking, I said to Percy, "Do you wanna go play something?"

He shook his head, "Okay!"

We ran upstairs and I showed him my room.

"Do you wanna play lego or snakes and ladders?" I asked him.

"Let's play... lego!" he answered.

We started making some buildings and I made mine look like one of the houses I drew on the plane.

"Wow, Annabeth, that's really good." Percy said.

I blushed, "Thanks, I want to be an architect when I am a grown up."

"What an arc- an arcatech?" he tried to say.

I laughed, "An architect is a person who designs buldings like houses, or really tall buildings. What do you want to be?"

"I want to be a person who swims in contests!" Percy said.

"You mean like an Olympic swimmer?" I asked.

Percy grinned, "Yup!"

"What's your favorite color?" I said.

"Blue!"

"Mine's gray," I told him.

We kept on building and I noticed that he kept looking at my window. After a while I decided to ask him why he kept looking at my window.

He answered, "I think my window from my bedroom is across from yours."

"Really? Let's check after you go home." I suggested.

After that we kept talking about what we liked to do. Percy told me that his mom always made blue food and that his favorite was blue chocolate cookies.

"Since you like the sea, swimming and blue food so much, I think I'll call you... seaweed brain!" I exclaimed.

"Ummm... well, then you're a...ummm... a wise girl!" he tried to make a nickname for me.

I laughed, "wow, that's great seaweed brain."

"Percy! Time to go home!" Percy's mom called out.

"Coming mom!" Percy shouted back, then he turned to me.

"I'll see you later wise girl!" he ran downstairs.

After a few minutes, Percy called from his window, "Hi Annabeth!"

I went to my window and saw Percy, "Hi Percy!"

**So what do you think? Should I make this a four shot?**

**~ArcherGirl12**


	2. Two Shot

~Time Skip, six years later~

Year 2005

12 year old Annabeth's POV

I wrote a note to Percy:

Hey Seaweed Brain,

What are you doing this weekend?

Maybe we can go see a movie,

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire?

From, Wise Girl

I folded the note into an airplane and through it out my window into Percy's room. Okay, let me explain first. Ever since we became friends when we we're six, we kept talking to each other through out windows. The problem was that the other neighbors kept complaining about us talking a lot so we started using paper airplanes to send each other notes (and since we both can't have cell phones yet). So, we always left our windows open.

After a few minutes, a paper airplane flew through my window. I opened the note:

Hi Wise Girl,

No, I'm not busy this weekend and I asked my mom,

she said that we can go to the movies.

She'll pick you up and drop us off at the theater at 8.

From, Seaweed Brain

Did I forget to mention that a might have the smallest (A/N: Ya right!) crush on Percy?

~A few hours later~

My dad knocked on my door.

"Come in dad!"

My dad came into my room. It's weird because my dad is always busy with work and rarely gets to see me at least once a week. He practically lives in his office.

"Are you going on a date with Percy?" he asked.

"No! Dad, it's not a date. We hang out all the time, don't you know?" I said.

"So, you already had multiple dates?" my dad questioned me.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh my gods dad, what is wrong with you?"

My dad chuckled, "I'm just kidding, honey."

"So," I said, attempting to change the subject, "how's work?"

"The usual, lots of work," my dad answered, "Which reminds me, I have an important project due tomorrow and I'm only halfway done. I have to go now Annabeth."

"Okay dad, good luck!" I said.

"Oh and Annabeth?" my dad called out over his shoulder as he left my room, "Make sure you remember to close your curtains when you change!"

"Daaaaddd!" I complained, my face burning up. He laughed as he walked away.

Well, time to get ready for that movie.

**What do you think? Should I keep going? Please review and follow or favourite.**

**(::)Blue Chocolate Chip Cookies(::)**

**~ArcherGirl12**


	3. Three Shot

~Time Skip, four years later~

Year 2009

16 year old Annabeth's POV

"Hey Perce!" Grover Underwood shouted.

"Hey Grover!" Percy greeted Grover.

"How's Annabeth?" Grover asked him, "Did you ask her to the dance yet?"

I stopped and listened around the corner. Just so you know, this isn't eavesdropping because if they're talking about me, then it is my business.

Percy turned into the color of a tomato, "No I didn't ask her yet..."

Grover laughed, "Man, you should... before another guy steals her from you."

Percy's eyes turned as hard as steel, "Like who?"

Grover started listing, "Maybe Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakumura, or-"

Percy cut him off, "They didn't ask her yet, did they?"

"I'm not sure, man. You should go check with Annabeth," Grover suggested.

"I should," Percy hurried off towards my direction.

I panicked and silently ran and escaped outside of the school. But, I accidently ran into Luke Castellan.

"Hey Annabeth," Luke said.

"Umm... hi Luke."

"Annabeth, I've been meaning to ask you something and I was wondering if you would want to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

As if on cue, Percy came out of the school and spotted me talking to Luke. Oh gods, I thought, this is not going to end well.

"Annabeth! I've been looking all over for you! Where were you?!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well, I ummm..." I hesitated.

"We need to get this assignment done! It's due next week!" Percy nagged me while he pulling me away from Luke.

Once we we're out of sight and earshot of Luke, I turned to Percy.

"Percy! Luke was gonna ask me to the dance! What in Hades is your problem?!" I shouted at him.

Percy's expression softened a little, "I just wanted to protect you."

"Well, I can protect myself perfectly fine on my own!" I shouted angrily at him.

"What if he hurt you though?" Percy shouted back.

"I'm not stupid okay?! I know what I'm doing!"

"But what if-"

I cut Percy off, "Maybe I should go to the dance with Luke!"

"Fine!" Percy yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back.

After our fight, we didn't talk for days and I turned down Luke as nicely as I could. Luckily, he was okay with it and asked my best friend Thalia instead. I sat quietly in my room, silently wondering about Percy. Was he still mad at me? Was I even still mad at him? How long would this go on?

A paper airplane suddenly interrupted my thoughts as it soared through my window and into my room. I picked it up and opened it up.

Hi Annabeth,

I'm sorry that we fought and about Luke...

if you really want to go to the dance with him,

then go ahead.

From, Percy

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

Percy,

I'm sorry too but Luke is going with Thalia,

so I'm not going with him.

But, I'm not sure if I should go to the dance now...

From, Annabeth

He wrote back:

Wise Girl,

I actually wanted to ask you this for a while so...

Will you go to the dance with me?

And I'll understand if you don't want to go.

~ Seaweed Brain

I literally had to reread the last line that he wrote five times. Did he really want to go to the dance with me? I started writing on another piece of paper...


	4. Four Shot

Window

Year 1999

6 year old Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth! Wake up! It's moving day!"

I opened my eyes, and jump out of bed. Today is moving day! I brushed my teeth and ran downstairs.

When I got to Daddy, I jumped up and down shouting, "Yay! This is so exciting! Wait... where are we moving to again?"

Daddy chuckled, "We're moving to New York City, buddy."

We ate some yummy pancakes and cleaned up some things from our house before we left. Daddy put our suitcases in our car and he drove us to the airport.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Not yet kiddo," Daddy said.

"Are we there yet?" I asked again.

"Not yet Annabeth," Daddy laughed.

When we got there, we saw big, giant planes. I never went on a plane before!

After we got into the plane, I sat down beside Daddy and the plane took off after a while.

I looked outside the window, the city got smaller and smaller until we were touching the clouds. All I could see was white fluff.

"It's so cool!" I said.

Daddy smiled at me, "Yes it is, kiddo"

"How long is this trip going to be?" I asked him.

"Almost six hours," he told me.

"Isn't that a looooong time," I said.

"It is honey, but to pass some time you could watch tv, or read a book, or draw some houses."

My eyes lit up, I love drawing houses!

~_About 6 hours later_~

By now I was covered in my drawings of houses.

"Daaaddddy are we there yet?" I asked Daddy.

The voice from the speaker answered for me, "Hello passengers, we are now landing in New York City, we hoped you enjoyed your flight."

After the plane had landed, we got our suitcase and Daddy drove us to our new home.

"We're here Annabeth!" said Daddy excitedly.

I looked at our new house, it was so pretty!

There were some windows, greek style columns (I drew them a lot in my house drawings), nicely white painted fences and a big, white garage door. We went into the house and we saw my room. It was really big, bigger than my old room. There was even a beautiful window!

"Isn't it nice Daddy?" I said.

"Yes, it's very nice. But, I don't think they should've put a window right across our neighbors window, it invades your privacy," he frowned.

I thought a little, "But Daddy, what if our neighbor could be my friend?"

"Maybe, Annabeth, maybe."

~A few hours later~

Daddy and I helped the moving people moves our furniture. After, we finished placing most of our furniture and the moving people left, the doorbell rang. But my Daddy was still moving furniture upstairs. I know that Daddy had told me not to answer the door when he wasn't home but, he is home isn't he?

I opened the door. There in front of me was a woman with dark brown hair and pretty blue eyes. The woman was with a boy who looked about my age. He had blue-green eyes that looked like the sea.

Daddy came downstairs. He greeted them, "Hi, I'm Frederick Chase and this is my daughter Annabeth."

The woman smiled kindly, "I'm Sally Jackson and this is my son Percy."

The boy made a small wave.

"Please, come in," my dad said to them.

While our parents were talking, I said to Percy, "Do you wanna go play something?"

He shook his head, "Okay!"

We ran upstairs and I showed him my room.

"Do you wanna play lego or snakes and ladders?" I asked him.

"Let's play... lego!" he answered.

We started making some buildings and I made mine look like one of the houses I drew on the plane.

"Wow, Annabeth, that's really good." Percy said.

I blushed, "Thanks, I want to be an architect when I am a grown up."

"What an arc- an arcatech?" he tried to say.

I laughed, "An architect is a person who designs buldings like houses, or really tall buildings. What do you want to be?"

"I want to be a person who swims in contests!" Percy said.

"You mean like an Olympic swimmer?" I asked.

Percy grinned, "Yup!"

"What's your favorite color?" I said.

"Blue!"

"Mine's gray," I told him.

We kept on building and I noticed that he kept looking at my window. After a while I decided to ask him why he kept looking at my window.

He answered, "I think my window from my bedroom is across from yours."

"Really? Let's check after you go home." I suggested.

After that we kept talking about what we liked to do. Percy told me that his mom always made blue food and that his favorite was blue chocolate cookies.

"Since you like the sea, swimming and blue food so much, I think I'll call you... seaweed brain!" I exclaimed.

"Ummm... well, then you're a...ummm... a wise girl!" he tried to make a nickname for me.

I laughed, "wow, that's great seaweed brain."

"Percy! Time to go home!" Percy's mom called out.

"Coming mom!" Percy shouted back, then he turned to me.

"I'll see you later wise girl!" he ran downstairs.

After a few minutes, Percy called from his window, "Hi Annabeth!"

I went to my window and saw Percy, "Hi Percy!"

~Time Skip, six years later~

Year 2005

12 year old Annabeth's POV

I wrote a note to Percy:

_Hey Seaweed Brain,_

_What are you doing this weekend?_

_Maybe we can go see a movie, _

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire? _

_From, Wise Girl _

I folded the note into an airplane and through it out my window into Percy's room. Okay, let me explain first. Ever since we became friends when we we're six, we kept talking to each other through out windows. The problem was that the other neighbors kept complaining about us talking a lot so we started using paper airplanes to send each other notes (and since we both can't have cell phones yet). So, we always left our windows open.

After a few minutes, a paper airplane flew through my window. I opened the note:

_Hi Wise Girl,_

_No, I'm not busy this weekend and I asked my mom, _

_she said that we can go to the movies. _

_She'll pick you up and drop us off at the theater at 8._

_From, Seaweed Brain_

Did I forget to mention that a might have the smallest **(A/N: Ya right!)** crush on Percy?

~A few hours later~

My dad knocked on my door.

"Come in dad!"

My dad came into my room. It's weird because my dad is always busy with work and rarely gets to see me at least once a week. He practically lives in his office.

"Are you going on a date with Percy?" he asked.

"No! Dad, it's not a date. We hang out all the time, don't you know?" I said.

"So, you already had multiple dates?" my dad questioned me.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh my gods dad, what is wrong with you?"

My dad chuckled, "I'm just kidding, honey."

"So," I said, attempting to change the subject, "how's work?"

"The usual, lots of work," my dad answered, "Which reminds me, I have an important project due tomorrow and I'm only halfway done. I have to go now Annabeth."

"Okay dad, good luck!" I said.

"Oh and Annabeth?" my dad called out over his shoulder as he left my room, "Make sure you remember to close your curtains when you change!"

"Daaaaddd!" I complained, my face burning up. He laughed as he walked away.

Well, time to get ready for that movie.

~Time Skip, four years later~

Year 2009

16 year old Annabeth's POV

"Hey Perce!" Grover Underwood shouted.

"Hey Grover!" Percy greeted Grover.

"How's Annabeth?" Grover asked him, "Did you ask her to the dance yet?"

I stopped and listened around the corner. Just so you know, this isn't eavesdropping because if they're talking about me, then it is my business.

Percy turned into the color of a tomato, "No I didn't ask her yet..."

Grover laughed, "Man, you should... before another guy steals her from you."

Percy's eyes turned as hard as steel, "Like who?"

Grover started listing, "Maybe Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakumura, or-"

Percy cut him off, "They didn't ask her yet, did they?"

"I'm not sure, man. You should go check with Annabeth," Grover suggested.

"I should," Percy hurried off towards my direction.

I panicked and silently ran and escaped outside of the school. But, I accidently ran into Luke Castellan.

"Hey Annabeth," Luke said.

"Umm... hi Luke."

"Annabeth, I've been meaning to ask you something and I was wondering if you would want to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

As if on cue, Percy came out of the school and spotted me talking to Luke. Oh gods, I thought, this is not going to end well.

"Annabeth! I've been looking all over for you! Where were you?!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well, I ummm..." I hesitated.

"We need to get this assignment done! It's due next week!" Percy nagged me while he pulling me away from Luke.

Once we we're out of sight and earshot of Luke, I turned to Percy.

"Percy! Luke was gonna ask me to the dance! What in Hades is your problem?!" I shouted at him.

Percy's expression softened a little, "I just wanted to protect you."

"Well, I can protect myself perfectly fine on my own!" I shouted angrily at him.

"What if he hurt you though?" Percy shouted back.

"I'm not stupid okay?! I know what I'm doing!"

"But what if-"

I cut Percy off, "Maybe I should go to the dance with Luke!"

"Fine!" Percy yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back.

After our fight, we didn't talk for days and I turned down Luke as nicely as I could. Luckily, he was okay with it and asked my best friend Thalia instead. I sat quietly in my room, silently wondering about Percy. Was he still mad at me? Was I even still mad at him? How long would this go on?

A paper airplane suddenly interrupted my thoughts as it soared through my window and into my room. I picked it up and opened it up.

_Hi Annabeth,_

_I'm sorry that we fought and about Luke... _

_if you really want to go to the dance with him,_

_then go ahead. _

_From, Percy_

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Percy,_

_I'm sorry too but Luke is going with Thalia,_

_so I'm not going with him. _

_But, I'm not sure if I should go to the dance now..._

_From, Annabeth_

He wrote back:

_Wise Girl,_

_I actually wanted to ask you this for a while so..._

_Will you go to the dance with me? _

_And I'll understand if you don't want to go._

_~ Seaweed Brain_

I literally had to reread the last line that he wrote five times. Did he really want to go to the dance with me? I started writing on another piece of paper...

_Percy,_

_No. _**(A/N: HA! I BET THAT YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT!)**

_~Annabeth_

That's what I wrote on the airplane, that's all I wrote.

A few minutes later I got an airplane back.

_Annabeth,_

_I understand why you don't want to go with me but,_

_I hope that you can forgive me._

_~Percy_

I smiled to myself, he really fell for it!

_Seaweed Brain,_

_I was just kidding! That was payback for you trying to pull me away from Luke when I could've turned him down politely (which I did a few days ago). _

_~Wise Girl_

He wrote back to me:

_So... is that a yes?_

Smirking, I wrote down:

_Yes, Seaweed Brain, that's a yes._

_(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)~LINE BREAK ~(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)_

The doorbell rang.

"Annabeth! Percy's here!" my dad shouted.

"Okay dad! I'll be there in a second!" I shouted back.

I slipped on my heels and left my room.

"...and you better not hurt her, do you understand?"

Oh my gods, my dad was lecturing him!

"Really dad?" I said as I was halfway downstairs, bringing their attention to me.

Percy jaw dropped. My dad glared at him and he closed his mouth.

"Annabeth... your beautiful," Percy managed to say. Cue another glare from my over-protective dad.

I blushed, "Thanks Percy."

There was a short silence, but my dad broke it.

"Well, I guess you children better get going now, and Percy? Make sure she's back here safely and unharmed by 10:30, got it?" my dad said.

"Yes, Mr. Chase, sir," he said nervously.

"Good," he said, then he smiled at me. "Have fun Annabeth! But not too much fun!" he directed this at Percy.

"Dad!" I complained.

After that, Percy drove us to the dance and we got inside the school.

"Hey Annabeth!" Thalia waved me and Percy over to where she and Luke were standing.

"Hi Thalia," I greeted her.

"So, Percy finally worked up the guts to ask you to be his date?" Thalia teased.

Percy chuckled, "At least I did ask her."

Luke smiled, "I'm happy that you did."

"Well, I'm going to grab some punch, do you want some Annabeth?" Percy offered.

"I'm okay."

After Percy had left to get a drink, Luke turned to Thalia.

"Should we tell her?" he asked.

Thalia nodded, smirking.

"Tell me what?" I questioned them.

"I set Luke up to ask you so Percy would finally ask you to the dance out of jealousy."

I stared at them, dumbfounded.

"You did that?" I said, and we all started laughing. Percy got back with a cup of punch in his hand. We hung out for a while until a slow song came on.

Percy looked nervously at me, "Ummm... An-Annabeth? Do you wanna dance?"

**And we danced all night to the best song ever! Jk, I don't actually like that song... Anyways, back to the story...**

"Smooth, Percy," I smiled, "and yes I would love to dance."

Percy put his hands on my hips and I put my hands around his neck (and no, I was not planning on choking him). We danced for a while, looking at each other. Then Percy said, "Wise Girl?"

"Yes Seaweed Brain?"

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Go out where? Outside?" I asked, trying not to smile.

Percy's POV

"You're laughing at me," I complained.

"I am not!"  
>"You are <em>so<em> not making this easy."  
>Then she laughed for real, which made her even more beautiful. "I am never, <em>ever<em> going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."  
>When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body.<br>I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, "Well, it's about time!"

~One Year Later~

Year 2010

17 year old Annabeth's POV

Using my pen, I wrote a note Percy:

_Good morning Seaweed Brain!_

_Happy 17th Birthday!_

_Love, Your Wise Girl_

Grinning, I folded the note into an airplane and threw it through my window and into Percy room.

_Thanks Wise Girl! _

_Where's my present?_

This is what I wrote back:

_Wow Percy, you're such a Seaweed Brain._

_Anyway, I did get you a present and I'll give it to you later._

Percy wrote:

_I'm just kidding Wise Girl, _

_you're the best present that I could ever have!_

_Love, your Seaweed Brain_

I sighed happily, he could be so cheesy sometimes.

**And that is the end of this story. I hope that you enjoyed it! Bye!**

**~ArcherGirl12**


End file.
